


Bruised Colours

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Damon corrupting innocent young artists. He starts with Gerard while Gerard is still at art-school and picks it up again in Mystic Falls while his brother is busy saving the world and having sex with Elena.</p><p><i>He stumbles upon the sketchbook the next morning, kicks it aside on his way to the door and it slitters under one of the chairs. Some people have no sense at all. Ringing the bell at ten o’clock in the freaking morning on a Saturday. Damon has killed people for less.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Colours

**Title:** Bruised Colours, A thousand ways to fall, And I’ll do it again  
 **Pairing:** Damon/Gerard, Damon/Jeremy, Damon/Gerard/Jeremy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** A story about Damon corrupting innocent young artists. He starts with Gerard while Gerard is still at art-school and picks it up again in Mystic Falls while his brother is busy saving the world and having sex with Elena.  
 _Damon has a flashback to the way Gerard used to look at him, back when Damon didn’t know that Gerard knew. And why the hell is he thinking about Gerard anyway right now? Must be the scent of pastels or something.  
“I had nothing better to do today.  
“Than harassing me?” Jeremy answers.  
“Maybe. I’m a man of many mysteries and talents.”_  
 **Warning(s):** vampires, crossover, sex, threesome  
 **Author’s Notes:** This was written for averzierlia. Three stories in one post, because they belong together and I’m lazy and it just fits. Quotes from The Vampire Diaries.  
 **Word Count:** 5.235  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\---

 **Bruised colours**

 _"I haven’t killed anybody in - too long."_

~+~  
The kid is staring at him, but as this is an art-school, he supposes it’s nothing unusual. Everyone is staring at someone for inspiration. Damon knows that, Stefan used to do it too. When they were human.  
He turns around and catches the kid’s eye. The kid is nothing to write home about. A bit chubby, artsy dark clothes and even here at a freaking art school, he looks out of place. The kid blushes and ducks his head, sketching furiously. Damon shrugs it off. He’s not here to play model anyway. He’s here to eat someone.

~+~  
He runs into the kid at a coffee shop, and if it weren’t for his superreflexes, he would’ve been out of coffee in his cup, but with a lot on his shirt.

“Sorry, sorry,” the kid mumbles, stepping away and then looking up from Damon’s chest where he was staring. But maybe it was the floor. “You saved my coffee.” He adds.

Damon nearly rolls his eyes. How come his life is a chick-flick?  
“Yeah,” he answers and the kid smiles. His teeth are all weird, small and sharp looking. “So if that was a ploy to invite me for one. Not going to work.”

“No, no! I just sometimes space out,” the kid answers.  
Figures, Damon thinks.

~+~  
How he finds himself in the small apartment of that kid is a mystery in and of itself. The kid’s name is Gerard and his work is pretty disturbing.

“Vampires,” Damon states.

“Uhm… I do zombies too. And other stuff, mostly for Mikey.”

“Obviously. This is from The Red Death by Poe, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Gerard beams at him as he hands a mug of coffee over. “It’s my favourite by him.”

Stefan liked it too, when he was the Ripper, Damon thinks. He accepts the coffee and doesn’t kill Gerard that night.

~+~  
Or the next, or the next and before he can blink, he’s kind of sharing living space with Gerard even if he has his own hotel room to go home to. And that hotel is way nicer than Gerard’s little cramped apartment.

“You aren’t creeped out by me drawing you, are you?”

“Nah, if I were you’d know it,” Damon answers throwing a chip at him. Gerard doesn’t dodge. He just works on his piece quietly.

~+~  
When he realises he’s spent nearly three months in New York and most of the time he’s been at Gerard’s, he knows he should begin to wonder.

“What are you even doing?” Gerard asks one evening. He looks like a mess, even freshly out of the shower.

“Hanging around.”

Gerard raises an eyebrow. “Just hanging around?”

“You don’t know it, but I am filthy rich.”

Gerard smiles. “You do look it.”  
Gerard is more observant than Damon gave him credit for.

~+~  
The first time they fuck, Gerard is drunk and they don’t even kiss. Damon is restless and hungry and just grabs Gerard, inhales his scent: sweat, beer, pastels. Gerard leans into it, tangles his fingers in Damon’s shirt and pulls him onto the couch. He doesn’t take his shirt off which is stupid, Damon can feel his soft belly and the bit too much over his bones, the fleshy thighs. He’s really pale, expressive, but quiet.

~+~  
When he wakes up one morning, five days into them fucking, the floor is littered with sketches of him in various stages of undressed and unfinished. There is one of his hipbone, the shadow of his cock unfinished, one of his shoulder blades and his neck, one of his toes peeking out from under the blanket.

“You’re obsessed.”

“You don’t know that since yesterday,” Gerard answers, shading what looks like blood on Damon’s lip.  
Damon sits up and grabs his wrist. Gerard makes a pained noise, the pen slips from his fingers. He glares up at Damon. “What the fuck?”

“Since when do you know?”

“Pretty much since your second week living here. I’m not stupid, you know?”

“I would disagree,” Damon answers, pulling Gerard onto the bed.

~+~  
People knowing what he is, is always a risk, but the fact that Gerard knows and isn’t afraid, well, that is intriguing.

“You are truly stupid,” Damon says biting down on Gerard’s collarbone, without breaking the skin.

“Fearless,” Gerard gasps out.

“Anything but. Reckless,” Damon answers. Gerard slings his legs around Damon’s hips and presses closer still. Like he wants to make them one being. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Gerard bites out and Damon kisses him hard as he shoves his dick in. If he were human this would be a lot less easy, but he isn’t and Gerard doesn’t weigh anything at all. At least not to him. Damon grabs his head as Gerard is about to bang it hard against the wall and doesn’t think too much about why he fucking cares at all.

~+~  
“Unicorns, really?” Damon asks with a smirk, leafing through a sketchbook. Gerard, it seems, has hundreds of them.

“They’re for Mikey,” Gerard answers.

“Mikey?”

“Yeah, my younger brother. I told you about him.”

“You like vampires and zombies and he likes unicorns?”

“He likes zombies too,” Gerard answers, absentmindedly colouring another version of Damon’s face.

~+~  
When he wakes up the fourth month in and has the urge to stroke Gerard’s sleeping face he knows it’s time to get the hell out of New York.  
He doesn’t kill Gerard, he doesn’t leave a note and he doesn’t glamour Gerard either. He does take one of the half-finished pictures though.

~end~

 

 

 **A thousand ways to fall**

 _"I`ve been in love. It`s painful, it`s pointless and overrated"_

~+~  
There was this moment, this small amount of time no more than a blink of an eye in the long run, that Damon felt connected somehow to that kid. Stupid, really.  
He runs his fingers over the stake, the surface uneven and the tip not really sharp at all. Kids these days have no idea how to make things with their hands, he thinks.

~+~  
He hears the door shut and stomps on the hope rising inside him to drain his bourbon instead.

“You here, how very unexpected.”

“You’re still not locking your doors,” Jeremy answers flopping down carelessly on the couch. Damon gives him a look. Jeremy closes his eyes.

“We’re vampires,” Damon says, pouring another bourbon.

“There are things that can kill you, there are people who _want_ to kill you.”

“No one even gets that close,” Damon dismisses.

Jeremy laughs. “Elena does, I am sitting on your freaking couch right now, Damon.”

“You want to die?”

“No, not in particular,” Jeremy answers.

“What do you even want?”

“Get out of the house. Elena and Stefan are being-“

“Elena and Stefan,” Damon cuts in. He gets it.

“Yeah.”

~+~  
Jeremy is hanging out on the couch more often than not these days and Damon doesn’t like it much. Not that he cares in particular that a human is invading his home, it’s more about the scent he carries around like a perfume. _Elena_ by Elena. All over his clothes. It’s disturbing and what is more disturbing is that he notices it and can’t stop noticing it. Figures that they are the type of family who hug all the freaking time.

“Don’t you have a home to be at? Don’t you have people who should care that you’re spending your free time with an inhuman psycho alcoholic?”

“I didn’t tell them where I went.”

“I’m sure Stefan knows,” Damon answers.

Jeremy grins. “Then I’m safe, aren’t I?”

“I killed you before and I can do it again. For good.”

Jeremy turns to look at him. “Why did you do it?”

“Because I wanted to…”

“To what?”

“Because I wanted to. That wasn’t a prologue, that was the story.”

Jeremy nods like he gets it, but Damon doesn’t think he does. None of them can understand it and the one person who could, doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to get back there, doesn’t want to face it. Always runs away.

~+~  
“You again, maybe I really should start to lock the freaking doors!” Damon says annoyed. He could’ve stopped this, because he knew someone was close to the house, but to be honest he doesn’t care for humans, he doesn’t like to care about any of them and he was in the middle of something here.

“Uhm…”Jeremy says, his sketchbook slipping from his fingers.

“Get out!” Damon yells, his temper rising. He’s in the middle of banging a girl in front of the freaking fire. It was all romantic and shit until that Gilbert kid barged in.

“Sorry!” he says and runs out.

The girl is laughing and to be honest Damon isn’t in the mood anymore either.

“Well,” she says.

“At least let me have a bite. I’m starving,” Damon interrupts her and buries his fangs in her neck.

He doesn’t kill her because it would be too troublesome to deal with the corpse and he’s just not in the mood for another lecture from the all too holy Stefan.

~+~  
He stumbles upon the sketchbook the next morning, kicks it aside on his way to the door and it slitters under one of the chairs. Some people have no sense at all. Ringing the bell at ten o’clock in the freaking morning on a Saturday. Damon has killed people for less.

“What!?” he snaps.

“Uhm…”Jeremy says unintelligently as ever.

“You! What the hell are you doing ringing the freaking bell?”

“I thought after yesterday it would be a good idea!” Jeremy answers pissed off.

Damon rubs his temple. The things he does for…well, he has no idea who he does this shit for.

“What do you want?”

“My sketchbook? I left it here yesterday,” Jeremy answers. “Can I come in?”

“Be my freaking guest,” Damon says, making room and walking to the kitchen. He needs something to drink.

“Did you burn it?” Jeremy asks as he walks in a good half an hour later.

“What?”

“The sketchbook.” He answers.

“No I didn’t burn it. I think. I was a bit mad yesterday, you know. I was having a good time until you barged in, brat.” He takes a sip of his blood and whisky and closes his eyes. He feels strangely tired. Maybe the blood isn’t good anymore or something.

“Let me know if you find it?” Jeremy asks.

Damon waves his hand in dismissal. “I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

~+~  
He finds the notebook on the kitchen table that evening. With a note from Stefan. “Take it back”. The note sounds stern. Damon rips it in four and throws it into the trash-can. As if Stefan couldn’t do it, that dick. He’s at Elena’s place all the freaking time anyway.  
He flips the sketchbook open while he’s ripping through his second bloodbag and catches a light scent of _Elena_ by Elena. He nearly throws the sketchbook out too. This is getting ridiculous.  
He doesn’t know much about art that was always more of a Stefan thing, but he recognises an obsession when he sees one and that Gilbert kid has a heavy form of vampire obsession. No wonder he hangs around the ‘haunted’ house so much.

~+~  
“Can I come in?” he asks and shoves Jeremy aside.

“Sure, why not?” Jeremy answers, closing the door after them.

“Stefan found it,” he says, throwing the sketchbook on the table. “And you have a problem.”

“Tell me about it,” Jeremy replies.

Damon grins and opens the fridge, gets out a soda and sits down. “Don’t think I need to.”

“He could’ve brought it himself. He’s here all the freaking time anyway.”

“Ah, a kindred spirit.”

“And still you’re here,” Jeremy observes, sitting across from him.  
Damon has a flashback to the way Gerard used to look at him, back when Damon didn’t know that Gerard knew. And why the hell is he thinking about Gerard anyway right now? Must be the scent of pastels or something.

“I had nothing better to do today."

“Than harassing me?” Jeremy answers.

“Maybe. I’m a man of many mysteries and talents.”

~+~  
Damon catches Jeremy sketching him the same evening.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Working on a project for class.”

“Morbid?”

“Still life,” Jeremy answers without looking up. His fingers smudging lines with a strangely intense softness.

“I fucked an artist once,” Damon says.

Jeremy’s eyes snap to his face. “And?”

“He was kinda obsessed with me too.”

“I’m not obsessed with you,” Jeremy answers.

Damon smiles, the slow dangerous smile, the one that makes him look like the really unstable beast he is. “Wait! He?”

Damon shrugs. “If you’ve lived that long, you start to care less and less about gender.”

“And you don’t care about people anyway,” Jeremy says.

“Usually, I don’t.”

Jeremy keeps quiet.

~+~  
There is something in the way Jeremy’s neck looks in the morning and his hair is a mess and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes that is…something Damon doesn’t want to think about.

“That artist of yours?” Jeremy says, grabbing for the coffee mug.

Damon thinks of just keeping it out of his reach for the next few years for a second, but hands it over anyway. “Yeah?”

“Is he famous now?”

“I have no idea. Are there even famous artists in this century?”

“Yes there are, there is-“

Damon interrupts him, “Do I really look like I care?”

“That was a theoretical question, right?” Jeremy asks.

Damon smiles. The kid maybe grew on him or something. “He was an art student. I don’t think he made it. “

“So, you had a fake boyfriend. I bet it was a shock for Stefan.”

“We weren’t on speaking terms then. Gerard wasn’t my boyfriend and there was nothing fake about it either.”

“You liked him,” Jeremy says surprised.

“I liked to fuck him,” Damon answers getting up from the couch. He needs something to eat.

“Where are you going?!”

“Why the hell should I tell you?”

~+~  
Lately _Elena_ by Elena doesn’t seem to bother him anymore. Maybe it’s because Jeremy’s scent is more present at the Salvatore house. It’s in the pillows and the couch and the towels because Jeremy also sleeps over from time to time now.

He’s sketching furiously, sitting on the floor, his back against the couch when Damon comes home. The floor is littered with half-finished drawings and pencils.

“It’s late, doesn’t your sister worry?” he asks on his way to the kitchen. He doesn’t particularly care much, but he has no desire to get a stake into his guts just because Stefan thinks he’s messing around with the kid.

“You’ve already killed me once. What’s the worst that can happen? Besides I told her I’d be working here.”

“I could think of a thing or two worse than killing you-“

“In front of my sister?” Jeremy interrupts, not looking up.

Well, Damon thinks, maybe not. “Touché. Still, why do you have to do this here? Don't you have friends or a girlfriend or something?”

“Uhm...”Jeremy answers.

Damon looks sharply at him and then decides that he really doesn't want to know.

~+~

“Goddamnit!”

“You knew I was here,” Jeremy gives back. The girl smoothes her skirt and grabs her heels and is out of the door.

“When I’m trying to get laid I want you gone, little Gilbert. That’s why I banged the freaking door and didn’t tell her to shut up. That was a hint. A massive sparkling hint,” Damon answers. He’s so fucking angry, he hasn’t been laid in too freaking long and he’s _hungry_.

“I-“

“Go home!” Damon cuts him off sharply.

“I can’t. Stefan and Elena-“

“I don’t care! Go to the Lockwoods, go to the witch, I don’t care. You just need to not be here!”

“Because you’re going to kill me?”

“Don’t push me.”  
Something stubborn settles over Jeremy’s face. Gilbert stubbornness never looked less charming. And Damon has it. He’s sexually frustrated, fucking angry and HUNGRY. “Don’t struggle.”  
He has Jeremy pinned to the wall in seconds, inhaling his scent and the spike of fear and then he sinks his teeth into Jeremy’s neck. There are faint traces of _Elena_ by Elena, but mostly it’s just Jeremy. His body taut and firm under Damon’s grip, nothing like Gerard’s soft pale flesh all these years ago. Jeremy doesn’t struggle, his hands balled to fists on his sides and his teeth biting his lip to keep any noises in. Gerard used to do that too: it flashes through Damon’s mind and he lets go, is on the other side of the room in seconds. Fuck, he thinks. He can hear Jeremy’s heavy breathing and holds his own. He runs a hand through his hair as Jeremy sinks down onto the floor.

“So, that’s how it feels,” Jeremy says.

“You like it,” Damon states. He knew of course, he _knew_.

“Isn’t it always like that.”

“No,” Damon answers.

“Oh…”

“There is something fundamentally fucked up about you.”

Jeremy laughs. “Yeah.”

“Don’t come back.”

~+~  
Jeremy, because he’s a freaking Gilbert, or because he’s Elena’s brother, or because he has delusions, doesn’t stay away.  
Damon finds him on the couch three days later. He ignores him on his way to the kitchen, but he’s still there when Damon finishes his shower, dressing and coffee.

“Do you want me to lock the doors?” he asks.

Jeremy bites his lip until it whites out. “I want…” he takes a deep breath and Damon waits.

“I can’t read minds,” Damon says. He has an idea where this is going, but he isn’t sure he wants to hear it.

“I was thinking…about you and the artist.”

“And now you’re wondering what it is like to fuck a guy.”

“No.”

“What it is like if a guy fucks you?”

“No.”

“What then?”

“What it is like to fuck you,” Jeremy says looking into his eyes.

“Ah…a vampire. Of course. Should’ve known. I can show you.”

Jeremy nods.

~+~  
There is something very liberating in knowing that he can’t kill Jeremy, well, that it won’t stick as long as he’s wearing the stupid ring.

“Is this how you fucked that artist?” Jeremy gasps out.

“No and now stop fucking talking. You sound like a jealous bitch.” Damon answers and bites down.  
He doesn't break the skin. He has no clue what Jeremy actually wants from him. It was so much easier with Gerard back then, but he's going to find out what makes the little Gilbert tick and scream. Jeremy's fingers tangle in the cushions as Damon licks a trail up from the bite on his inner thigh to his hipbone and then his bellybutton.

“Did he like to be bitten by you?”

“He liked to be fucked,” Damon answers and Jeremy goes still under him. “I see, you're not there yet.”  
Jeremy lets out a surprised breath. Damon smiles into his skin and takes Jeremy's dick in hand, while he makes Jeremy look at him. The fingers of his free hand hold Jeremy's jaw in place so he couldn't possibly look away. “You didn't think I would stop if you wanted to.”

“You do have a reputation.”

“As a killer, not a rapist, little Gilbert,” he answers with a particularly vicious twist of his writs. It makes Jeremy bite his lip and grab for Damon, pulling him closer.

“You can-”

“What?”

“Bite me, you can, if you want.”

“Ah...”Damon says, licking over Jeremy's neck. “You like _that_.” There will be hell to pay for messing around with the little Gilbert, but who is Damon to send someone away who is begging for it?

~+~  
“Curiosity satisfied?” Damon asks, pouring bourbon into glasses.

“I should shower.”

“Stefan will know anyway,” he answers handing a glass to Jeremy.

“Oh god,” Jeremy groans downing his drink.

“There might be a speech about being careful and not letting me pressure you into anything you don't want and that experimenting is okay. The funny thing is that I gave him the speech first.”

“Please kill me now.”

Damon laughs. “It won't stick.”

~+~  
“Don't forget your stuff,” Damon says.

“I’ll leave it here.”

“Now that you got what you wanted there's no reason to bother me anymore, little Gilbert. Don't come back.”

Jeremy looks at him, his head cocked like he's thinking about something. There is the Gilbert stubbornness. “Did that ever work before?”

“I will lock the doors.”

“I'm sure Elena can get a key,” Jeremy answers carelessly and so sure of himself. The thing is his idiot brother would give Elena a key. Damon sighs long suffering and Jeremy takes advantage of it, grabs him by his shirt, pulls him in and kisses him hard. “See you around!”

~end~

 

 

 **And I'll do it again**

 _“You went on a murderous rampage. Happens.”_

~+~  
Damon has no idea how the hell he got roped into this. No idea at all. It's not like he's the kid's babysitter or something. Bad things happen all the time. You can't always be there to keep people from dying. Time kills humans as well, but of course that argument didn't count for anything. And if he's honest this is not such a hardship anyway.  
At least there are a lot of people and afterwards he can just grab a groupie to go.

~+~  
The second the singer takes the stage, Damon forgets the groupie altogether. He wants a piece of that and he knows that he can have apiece of that.

~+~  
“We can't just go backstage, Damon!”

“Vampire,” Damon answers.

“Damon!”

“You can stay here, but as it was you who wanted to come in the first place...”

Jeremy looks torn about it, because he's a human and a Gilbert and Elena's brother, Damon supposes.  
“I...”

“Once in a lifetime chance and you can blame it all on me.”

“Okay...okay.”

Damon grins and glamours everyone who's standing in the way between him and Gerard.

~+~  
“We don't have a meet and gre-” the curly haired guy starts and Damon is so ready to glamour him too, but Gerard interrupts with: “Damon.”  
Damon can see the effort it takes Gerard to keep himself from plant-facing into his chest and hug the living (undead) shit out of him.  
The room gets suddenly very silent and then Damon smiles.

“So, you’re a singer now.”

“Yeah.” Gerard grins with all his stupid creepy teeth. It's still kind of fucking charming.

“You wrote a song about me?”

“Vampires will never hurt you.”

Damon laughs.

“Oh,” Mikey says like he just understood something fundamental. And maybe he has. If he's anything like Stefan before, if they are like anything Damon and Stefan used to be, he gets it.

“You're still...hanging out?”

“Yeah, but I got myself a new sidekick,” Damon answers and Jeremy glares at him, but says hi anyway.

“Jeremy.”

“Hi, I'm Gerard,” Gerard waves in Jeremy's direction.

“He knows,” Damon answers. “You wanna grab something to eat?”

“Yeah, let me change...”

“Gee, you can't-” Mikey starts.

“I know him from art-school. It's okay.”

“I know, I've seen the _pictures_.”

“Oh,” Jeremy says. “ _He's_ your artist!”

“You've seen the one of my cock? It's a masterpiece,” Damon throws in.

“Oh god, shut up,” Gerard says horrified, but he's smiling and Damon can't help himself, he smiles back.

~+~  
They end up at a fancy hotel they both can afford now, but Damon pays anyway.

“So what happened? One day you want to be the next Picasso-”

“Hardly,” Gerard throws in and that's why Damon likes him.

“Or whoever and the next I see you strut like Bowie and scream your demons at the crowd.”

“You approve of this,” Gerard says, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It's blood red, but his skin is still that soft pale colour that reminds Damon of times long gone.

“I'll always approve of anarchy and chaos.”

“You're such a sweet talker,” Jeremy throws in.

“You love it, don't even pretend.”

Gerard laughs, showing all his freaky small teeth. “You've changed.”

“He made up with Stefan,” Jeremy supplies.

“Stefan?”

“My younger brother.” Damon says, looking out of the window.

“Funny thing. I told you all about Mikey...and you, you let me live because I did,” Gerard realises.

“I liked to fuck you too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gerard says, touching his arm and then hugging him. Damon leans into it. He always liked how Gerard felt so soft against his own firm body.

“Catch me up?”

“Nothing much happened. I made up with my brother, tried to steal his girlfriend, tried to get my old girlfriend back – didn't turn out, because I realised she's a bitch. Killed a few people, and vampires, also a werewolf. Made enemies with a witch. Same old, same old.”

“Seems so and you got yourself a new sidekick.”

“Yeah, he wants to be an artist when he grows up, or Buffy, but he's got no talent for making stakes, so I don't see a successful career there.”

“Hey, it's harder than it seems!” Jeremy says.

“You?” Damon asks and Gerard lets go to light a cigarette.

“Graduated, got a job I hated, twin towers happened, I started a band, got on a bender, got sober, lost three drummers and started a revolution.”

“He also writes a comic book.”

“Figures. You were a mess back then, too.”

“I'm good now,” Gerard answers, exhaling smoke.

Damon can't stop staring at his lips. “Did you miss me?”

“Yeah,” Gerard replies turning to face him and Damon leans in, grabs his neck and kisses the living hell out of him.

While Gerard catches his breath he turns to look at Jeremy. “Wanna have a threesome with your favourite singer?”

“What?”

“I realise you have morals and stuff and don't want to be a groupie-”

“I don't do groupies anyway, Damon,” Gerard cuts in.

“Of course you don't, Gee, but he's my sidekick, so we're gonna hook up together, okay?”

“Damon! I-”

“Once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“Don't pressure him for god's sake!” Gerard says, slapping Damon's arm.

“I don't pressure anyone and I don't glamour anyone either. This is all about consent.”

Gerard smiles. “Sex was always about consent with you.”

“I really liked fucking you,” Damon answers, something tender creeping into his voice.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Are you in or not, little Gilbert?”

Jeremy takes a deep breath. “I'm in.”

~+~  
Damon has had threesomes before, but only a handful of times with people he liked, cared for or loved. And the last is too painful to remember at any given second of any given day.

“Did you feed?” Gerard asks, running his hand down Damon's chest, resting on his belly.

“I wanted to grab a groupie after the show, but then I saw you being all hot and provocative.”

“And you continue to save lives, Gerard,” Jeremy says and Gerard kisses him.

“Yeah, seems so.”

Damon doesn't know this Gerard, this older, fitter, more secure version of the chubby kid he took a liking to all these years ago, but he's sure he can find that chubby, restless kid underneath all the new rockstar glamour.

~+~  
“I had dreams about your mouth,” Damon says, pushing one finger between Gerard's parted lips. Gerard bites down and Damon moans. Gerard didn't forget. Maybe they did it just enough times for Gerard's drunken brain to keep the memory in one corner of his mind.

“I had dreams about your teeth and nightmares.”

“And still: Vampires will never hurt you.”

Gerard smiles, falling backwards onto the bed. “And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat... ” he sings softly, quietly and Damon leans down to shut him up. Of course, he thinks, of course Gerard would know. He was always more observant than Damon gave him credit for.

~+~  
Damon loves the feel of Gerard around his dick. Loves how expressive Gerard is, loves that Gerard loves this, unashamed and demanding. Loves that Gerard cares for Jeremy too, purely because Damon brought him with.  
Gerard has the ability to make people feel like they belong, like they fit, even if they don't or don't want to. He gives them a place. He gave Damon a place, too, back then when Damon needed it without really knowing.  
Gerard moans around his mouthful of dick and Damon bites down on his shoulder, watching blood appear and licking it away. He's close and he knows Jeremy is too. Can see it in the way Jeremy bites his lip, how his fingers tangle harder in Gerard's candy red hair. In the way how he breathes and how the blood rushes to the surface of his skin.

“You still don't swallow?” Damon asks, reaching over to push Jeremy away if need should be. Gerard shakes his head slightly and Damon pushes Jeremy down into the bed and pulls Gerard into his lap in one smooth move.

“No,” Gerard answers, his voice a bit wrecked. “Come here,” he says to Jeremy and when he's close enough, Gerard grabs his neck to kiss him as he reaches for Jeremy's dick with the other. It doesn't take much more for Jeremy or Damon himself to be pushed over the edge.

~+~  
Gerard is smoking a cigarette naked by the window while Jeremy is snuggled into the blankets and sleeping the sleep of the sexually satisfied. Damon kisses his neck and Gerard hands the cigarette over.

“You left without a word,” he says, not accusing, but stating facts.

“Yeah,” he answers on an exhale.

“Because you realised you cared?”

“Yeah, and I always kill the people I love the most. I can't help it, I'm just that messed up.”

“What about Jeremy?”

“He can't die of supernatural causes.”

“Ah...Lucky you.”

“And I don't love him,” Damon adds, stubbornly.

“Of course you don't.”

“Oh shut up. I'm not one of your emo-kids you can save from themselves.”

“Wouldn't even dream about it,” Gerard answers holding out his hand for the smoke. Damon hands it over without a word.

~+~  
There are roughly fifty missed calls and messages on his phone when he wakes up.

“I think Stefan is worried and Elena ready to kill me,” he says in to the pillow.

“They probably think you kidnapped and had your wicked way with me,” Jeremy answers.

“Which, you did,” Gerard throws in. “You are so corrupting the young and innocent again, Damon.”

“Give me the damn coffee, Gee. Don't you have to be somewhere? Don't you have a band and a brother who is worried sick?”

Gerard shrugs and doesn't hand the coffee over, the fucker, but then he never shared his first cup of coffee. “Mikey knows I'm careful now.”

“I'm not.”

Gerard smiles, but doesn't answer. “I have to be with my band in two hours. So, I'm going to take a shower and then we can go out for breakfast.”

“Or we can have a quickie and skip breakfast?” Damon answers.

“We can eat in the car on the way home...” Jeremy says.

~+~  
“What no 'call me'?” Damon asks as Gerard hugs him tight.

“You wouldn't do it anyway,” Gerard answers.

Damon's fingers tighten around Gerard's body. “Me and my sidekick will hit you up soon.”

“I'll be holding my breath,” Gerard replies with a smile and Damon kisses him just because. “Take care.”

“I always do,” Damon answers and steps aside so Jeremy can hug Gerard too.

~end~


End file.
